Enlèvement d' amour
by Heiwajima Ann
Summary: Levi y Hanji secuestran a un muchacho de una familia adinerada, pero con lo que no cuenta Levi es enamorase de aquel joven de ojos de un color extraño, llevándolo a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que el chico este siempre a su lado... incluso, desafiar a su familia. Rieren.
1. Prologo Capítulo 1: Coup de foudre

**Holaa~! :3 ¿Qué tal? Soy nueva en este foro y vengo a traerles un fanfic algo extraño. Es mi primer fic aquí, espero que les guste.**

**Advertencias: Malas palabras por parte de nuestro amado Levi.**

**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**Bueno, ahora sí, a leer :3**

**Enlèvement d' amour**

_**Prologo**_

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, adentrándose en la obscura habitación. Sonrió.

-Hmp…. Entonces… lo trajiste…

-Sip…-Contestó una mujer de lentes y cabello castaño-rojizo. El hombre se acerco al pequeño bulto que yacía tirado en el suelo del lugar, amordazado, atado y con los ojos vendados.-Como lo pediste, aquí esta Eren Yaeger…

-Yo no te lo pedí, loca de mierda, Erwin me dijo que te ayudara a secuestrar al mocoso.

-¡Hey! ¡Pero no me ayudaste!-Le reprocho la mujer.

-Tch…Sabes que odio ensuciarme las manos…- Tomo al chico de la camisa.-Malditos cerdos ricos… solo piensan en tener más y más dinero… hijos de puta…-Dijo el azabache con voz molesta. El chico no se movió, al parecer, estaba inconsciente.

-Vamos Levi, Erwin debe estar esperándonos…

-Lo se Hanji…-Tomo al joven de cabellos castaños, lo saco de aquella habitación obscura y lo subió a su camioneta. Hanji y Levi subieron también, conduciendo hasta el "hogar" de Erwin, su jefe…

_**Capítulo I. **__**Coup de foudre**_

Eren Yaeger, 18 años. Hijo de Grisha Yaeger y Carla Yaeger, dueños de una empresa reconocida en todo el mundo. Estudiante en la Escuela Universitaria de Sina, la universidad más reconocida (y cara) de todo el país.

Ese día, Eren salía de la escuela, acompañado de Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlet, sus mejores amigos, cuando una limusina negra se estacionaba justo frente a él.

-Joven Yaeger, su padre me ha enviado a recogerlo…-Dijo una mujer con el cabello suelto, lacio y rojizo.

-¿Papá?-Pregunto Eren algo confundido.

-Si.-La mujer abrió la puerta trasera de la limusina, invitando a Eren a pasar.

-Ummm…- El joven miro a Armin y a Mikasa, quienes esperaban pacientemente. –Creo que… no podre ir a tu casa hoy, Armin… Lo siento…

-Ah… no hay problema, Eren… si tu padre envió a alguien para recogerte fue por algo, ¿no crees?- El castaño bajo la cabeza.

-S-si…- Suspiro.-Prometo ir mañana a tu casa para jugar videojuegos un rato…- Armin y Eren sonrieron.

-¡Seguro!- Eren se despidió con un ademan y entro a la limusina, seguido de la mujer.

-¿Para qué me llama mi padre?- La mujer comenzó a buscar algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir negro. Eren le miro confundido, nunca antes un empleado de su padre le había ignorado. La mujer sacó un pañuelo doblado en cuatro y unos lentes de aumento. Sonrió con un poco de malicia incrustada.

-Oh cariño…- La mujer de coloco los lentes y la limusina se detuvo.-Tu padre no me envió…- Se levantó de su asiento, y con el pañuelo, le cubrió la nariz y la boca, provocando que el joven cerrara sus ojos y callera inconsciente en los brazos de aquella mujer.- Moblit, cariño, arranca!- Exclamo la mujer

-Si, Hanji-san.-Contestó el joven chofer, haciendo que la limusina avanzara.

Después de veinte minutos, llegaron a una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad de Sina, casi llegando a la ciudad vecina de Rose. Moblit, el joven rubio, ayudante de Hanji Zoe, abrió la cochera y metió la limusina.(Era una cochera subterránea).

Hanji amordazo y ató a Eren y lo llevo cargando hasta una pequeña habitación, en donde lo dejó con cuidado en el suelo. Su corazón se estrujo un poco. Llevaba unas cuantas semanas observándole, esperando el momento perfecto para secuestrarle.

El muchacho no era una mala persona, al contrario. Eren era muy atento con sus amigos, profesores, compañeros y familiares, tenía buenas notas, era muy educado y tenía una gran fascinación por el mar. Por supuesto que el joven Yaeger también tenía su carácter…. No le gustaba que le ignorasen o que le mintieran o engañaran; también suele ser muy impulsivo cuando lo agreden o lo provocan.

Hanji se agacho un poco y acaricio los cabellos castaños del chico. Se sentía mal, pero era su trabajo.

En ese momento, Levi abrió la puerta lentamente, irrumpiendo en el lugar.

-Hmp… Entonces….lo trajiste….

-Sip…- Contesto con un poco de pena. Levi se acerco al chico. –Como pediste, aquí esta Eren Yaeger.

-Yo no te lo pedí, loca de mierda, Erwin me dijo que te ayudara a secuestrar al mocoso… -Hanji le miro un poco molesta

-¡Hey! ¡Pero no me ayudaste!- Reclamo.

-Tch…-Chasqueo la lengua-Sabes que odio ensuciarme las manos…-Hanji quiso hacer un comentario burlesco sobre la manía que tiene su amigo con la limpieza, pero prefirió guardar silencio o se ganaría una paliza. Levi tomo al joven de la camisa y le dijo algo que Hanji no alcanzo a oír bien.

-Vamos Levi, Erwin debe estar esperándonos…

-Lo se Hanji…-Cargó al joven como un saco de papas, lo subió a una camioneta, y se dirigieron a donde Erwin.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Después de media hora, llegaron a una gran casa justo en el centro de Rose, metieron la camioneta en la cochera, siendo recibidos por un rubio alto, fornido y con cejas gruesas.

-Erwin…-Llamo fríamente el azabache de ojos grises.-Ya tenemos al mocoso.-El rubio sonrió.

-Buen trabajo. Pasen.- Abrió una puerta y los tres (con Eren a cuestas) entraron al hogar de Erwin.- Annie… lleva a Yaeger a su "habitación"…-Dijo recalcando la última palabra.

-Si….-La joven rubia tomo a Eren de los brazos de Levi y se lo llevo por una pequeña puerta que había debajo de las escaleras. Hanji miro sorprendida a la joven; aunque tuviese baja estatura, tenía una fuerza sobre humana.

-Y….. ¿Qué piensas hacer con el niño, Erwin?-Pregunto la mujer de lentes, quien se había sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, en donde se encontraban.

-¿Qué mas, Hanji? Los padres de ese niño tienen mucho capital…-Sonrío con malicia.- Y pagaran una buena cantidad de dinero por tener a su único hijo devuelta…

-Oh… -Alcanzó a decir Hanji. Su trabajo era una verdadera mierda… Odiaba secuestrar gente para su amigo rubio, pero era su trabajo, además le pagaban bien y en ese momento necesitaba el dinero. Suspiro son amargura….. Cuando ese joven despertara…..

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Eren abrió los ojos, pero aun así, no podía ver nada… Lo primero que pensó fue:_**¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?**_Intento mover sus manos, pero estaban atadas detrás de su espalda. Comenzó a alarmarse… No recordaba mucho**…**

-Vamos, Levi… No molestes al chico… -El castaño se sobresalto al escuchar una voz de mujer fuera de donde sea que se encontrara. –Déjalo descansar un poco, debe estar cansado por la escuela…..

-¡Cansado y una mierda, Hanji! Erwin nos encargo al niñato, así que puedo "disciplinarlo".

-¡No tiene sentido…! ¡El no necesita ser disciplinado!- Escucho que la puerta se abría

-¡Cállate cuatro ojos!- El joven castaño comenzó a temblar. Escucho los pasos acercársele.- Oh… Estas despierto…-Cerró los ojos con fuerza (con estos aún cubiertos), mientras escuchaba que aquellos pasos se detenían justo frente a él.

Levi tomo al castaño de su camisa blanca y lo levanto.

-Yaeger bastardos…- Escupió el hombre con odio.-Ahora voy a partirte esa puta cara de niño rico…- De un brusco tirón, quito la venda que le impedía la visión al castaño, provocando que el chico abriera los ojos, sorprendido y asustado. Levi miro los ojos del contrario…. ¿Qué color tenían exactamente? ¿Agua marina, verde azulado o azul con destellos en dorado? Se miraron unos instantes. El castaño observo como poco a poco el rostro del contrario se relajaba un poco. Miro los pequeños ojos grises de su agresor.

_**-"¿Qué es este sentimiento….?"**_- Se preguntó Levi…

_**Continuara…**_

**Hola de nuevo :3 . Gracias por leer. Si tengo alguna falta de ortografía avísenme por favor. **

**¿Les gusto? ¿Es algo raro? ¿Quieren que lo continúe? ¿Quieren lanzarme algo porque este fic es horrible?**

**Por favor comenten, así sabré si lo continuo o lo dejo.**

**Nos leemos ;) **

**(****｡****•****ｏ****•****｡****)****っ****.****ﾟ ｡****Heiwajima Ann~**


	2. Capítulo 2: Le gars qui avait été à la r

**Holaa~! ¿Qué tal? Siento el haberme tardado en actualizar, pero es que pase por algunos problemas (se me murieron mis gatos T^T) y por un examen del asco, el cual me bloqueó de repente… bueno, como sea, aquí está el cap 2 :3 y este quedo un poco más largo.**

** Advertencias: Malas palabras por parte de nuestro amado Levi, y una Hanji muy loca(?**

**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

**Capítulo II: ****_Le gars qui avait été à la recherche_**

Rivaille soltó al chico bruscamente, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Se recargó en la puerta cerrada.** ¿Qué había sido eso? **Se pregunto. Coloco su mano sobre su corazón, tratando de calmar sus latidos.

-¡Enano!- Llamo Hanji, quien caminaba con rapidez por el pasillo. Levi suspiró con molestia y algo de alivio. Gracias a todo lo limpio del mundo, antes de que Levi entrara a la habitación, Moblit llamo a Hanji, impidiendo que entrase con él y así, evitando que le viera nervioso, porque eso era lo que sentía, nervios. Volvió a tomar su postura seria e indiferente.

-¿Qué mierda quieres, loca?- La mujer le miró.

-Oh… pobre chico…. –Dijo Hanji mientras miraba a Levi con tristeza.- Debe estar ahogándose en su propia sangre…-Levi chasqueó la lengua.

-No le hice nada, idiota.-Dijo el azabache, alejándose de la habitación del chico.

-Wooh… Eso no es normal viniendo de ti, el gran Levi-limpio-todo-no-te-acerques-porque-te-mato-Ackerman….

-Mejor cállate, estúpida… -Levi suspiro. Esa mujer realmente era un dolor e el culo. Caminó más rápido, tratando de dejarla atrás.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?- Oh no… le continuaba siguiendo. Aceleró más sus pasos. -¡Espérame! ¡Leviii~!. –Y así paso media hora, Levi huyendo de Hanji y esta persiguiéndole.

-¡Leviiii~! ¡Por favoor~! Dime que ocurre…. ¿Por qué no quieres decirme que acontece por tu enojona y limpia vida?

-Porque no. ¿No puedes ir a molestar a otra persona?- Hanji, quien estaba detrás de él, agachó su cabeza.

-Oye… sabes que puedes confiar en mi…. ¿Qué no somos amigos? Tal vez, si me dices podría ayudare…. –Levi suspiro, dispuesto a irse, pero la voz de Hanji le detuvo. –Desde que era una niña…. No tuve amigos debido a mi personalidad ruidosa, bromista y excéntrica…- Levi suspiro de nuevo. –Incluso mis padres me abandonaron a os nueve años, como quien deja a un animal cuando se mudan de casa… Tuve que valerme por mi misa…. Los únicos que no me han alejado y considero mis verdaderos amigos son Erwin, Moblit y tu… Levi, yo te considero un amigo muy preciado, y me siento mal al saber que no piensas lo mismo de mi…-Levi se giró, mirándola seriamente

-Hanji. –Dijo con firmeza. –Tú sabes muy bien que yo no soy una persona muy "expresiva", ni alegre, ni cariñosa, ni nada de esas mierdas. Sabes lo que pase por culpa de los Yaeger y lo que viví en mi infancia y adolescencia. Solo tú y Erwin saben eso. ¿Crees que si no fueras mi "amiga" te habría dicho mi pasado?- Hanji negó con la cabeza- Entonces no vuelvas a decir estupideces…. –Hanji levantó la cabeza y sonrió, como si no hubiese pasado nada. –Bien…. Te contare lo que ocurre, pero tienes que prometes que no dirás nada.

-¡Lo prometo!- El azabache suspiro nuevamente.

-Hanji… Creo que… estoy enamorado…- La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Q-Qué?- Parpadeo muchas veces con rapidez

-Aaagh!- Levi frunció el ceño. –Hanji ¿No eras tú la que me sermoneo sobre la amistad?- Hanji suspiro

-S-Si pero…Que estés enamorado es algo muy inesperado… Oh! ¿Quién es? Oh~! Nooo! Levi, lo siento mucho, no puedo corresponderte~! –Se llevó el dorso de la mano derecha a la frente a la vez que cerraba los ojos y exclamaba dramáticamente. –Yo estoy enamorada de alguien más~!

-De ti no, idiota….- Hanji abrió los ojos y alejo su mano de su frente

-Oooh! Lo sabía! –Sonrió. –Eres gay y estas enamorado de Erwin!-Levi le miro molesto.

-No, estúpida cuatro ojos de mierda!

-¿Entonces de quien? –Levi se quedo pensativo un momento.- Ooh~! –Hanji sonrió con picardía. –Oohoo…. ¿No me digas que… estas enamorado de Eren Yaeger? –Levi le miro con molestia, confirmando las sospechas de Hanji. –Hahahaha~! A Levi le gusta Eren~! A Levi le gusta Eren~!- Dijo en tono cantarín.

-¡Cállate, estúpida! –Le grito Levi enfadado.

-Bueno, no te culpo, el chico es realmente lindo…- Soltó una risilla.

-Siento…. Que he visto antes a ese mocoso antes…-Dijo en un susurro, perfectamente audible para Hanji, quien solo sonrió, tomando la mano de Levi y llevándolo a través del pasillo, hacia una puerta ya conocida.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Después de que Levi saliera de la habitación, Eren se quedo sentado en el suelo, mirando fijamente la puerta. ¿Qué había sido eso? Se removió un poco en el suelo, las curdas que evitaban la movilidad de sus piernas eran muy incomodas. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando ver a la mujer que había ido en la limusina a su instituto. Eren inmediatamente retrocedió todo lo que pudo, hasta chocar con un mueble de madera. La mujer se le acerco lentamente. Ere comenzó a temblar.

-¡Ooooh~! ¡Pero qué tierno~! –Hanji e acerco a la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta, encendiendo la luz, dejando ver la habitación. Era grande, sus paredes eran color azul nube, había un closet hecho con madera de roble pintado de blanco, una cama King Size con sabanas color agua marina y doseles blancos; el piso estaba forrado con alfombra gris, casi blanca; no había ventanas, ya que estaban en el subterráneo, así que, en su lugar, había pinturas colgadas en las paredes, sin algún autor aparente. También había una televisión de pantalla lana y dos buros, uno a cada lado de la puerta. El techo era u poco alto y todo estaba iluminado gracias a un candelabro, el cual, en lugar de velas tenía bombillas.-¡ No voy a hacerte nada malo~! –Hanji se acerco a las piernas de Eren y lo desató. – Soy Hanji Zoe, un gusto.- Cuando termino de desatarlo, lo llevo hasta la cama, en donde lo recostó. -¿Levi ha venido por aquí? –Dijo la mujer.

-¿Levi?-Pregunto el menor confundido.

-Sí, el hombre amargado, enano, de cabello negro y corto, ojos grises…-Hanji guardó silencio al ver la expresión del chico. Tenía la mirada clavada en sus manos y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Entonces, Hanji soltó una risita.-Así que si estuvo aquí….-Hanji lo sabía, pero debía mentir si quería información para Levi. Eren se removió un poco incomodo, parecía que quería decir algo. -¿Qué pasa, Eren?

-Ummm… N-nada…

-Vamos, puedes confiar en mí….-Le animo

-¿Qué van a hacer con migo?- Pregunto un poco temeroso.

-Nada malo, cariño, solo tenemos unos cuantos asuntos pendientes con tu padre…

-¿Con papá? ¿Van a matarlo?

-¡N-no!- Dijo la mujer, moviendo sus manos en señal de negación. El joven frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunto con molestia.

-Erencito, cariño… ¿Acaso quieres que tu padre…?

-Sí. Hanji-san, usted debe saber todo lo que ha hecho mi padre…-Hanji bajo la cabeza y asintió. –Es una mala persona… realmente me molesta lo que les hace a las familias de bajos recursos…-La pelirroja le miro sorprendida.

-Eren ….. ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste de lo que hace tu padre?-El chico se quedo pensativo un momento.

-…

**_Flash Back_**

_Un domingo, cuando Grisha Yaeger salí a "trabajar", el pequeño Eren, de tan solo 4 años, se subió a escondidas en el auto de su padre. Quería ver que hacia su amado padre todos los domingos. Se hizo un ovillo en una esquina de la cajuela, esperando a que el auto se detuviese y pudiera salir. Después de al menos 30 minutos de viaje, el auto por fin se detuvo. Cuando su padre y su acompañante bajaron del auto, rápidamente empujo el asiento trasero, y salió del auto, antes de que bajaran los seguros del auto encendieran la alarma. Ya abajo, miro a su alrededor, encontrándose con un pequeño pueblo con casas hechas de materiales simples, como cajas de cartón, casas de adobe, de ladrillos unido sin cemento, entre otros materiales. El pequeño siguió a su padre de lejos, mientras que se preguntaba que hacia su padre allí. Miraba los alrededores del pequeño pueblo. No había niños jugando, tampoco personas dentro de las casas… ¿Qué era lo que ocurría?_

_Por fin, su padre se detuvo en una pequeña casa hecha de adobe y paja, de donde se escuchaban ruidos y unos que otros golpes. El pequeño castaño se asomo por una pequeña ventana (o al menos un intento) y se quedo completamente atónito._

_Su padre y su acompañante, estaban golpeando brutalmente a una mujer de cabellos azabaches y baja estatura, y a un hombre igualmente azabache con el cabello un poco canso, de piel blanca y ligeramente bronceada._

**_-¡¿Dónde está muestro dinero, hijo de puta?!-_**_Gritó Grisha, pateando al hombre en el estomago con fuerza.- **¡¿A caso quieren terminar como los otros imbéciles de su estúpido y asqueroso pueblo?!**- Eren se alejó de la ventana, asustado y molesto. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a regresar al auto y esperar a que abrieran, pero sus planes fueron frustrados al estrellarse con un niño de cabellos negros, piel banca y ojos grises, os cuales reflejaban el temor que sentía._

**_-¿Dónde está el niño?-_**_Pregunto el acompañante de su padre. Eren se tensó. Tomó la ano de niño y corrió a esconderse detrás de lo que parecía ser escombros de una casa. El castaño miro a su acompañante, quien era al menos unos 10cm más alto que él._

**_-Ya estás bien…-_**_ Dijo el pequeño Eren, sonriéndole tiernamente al otro niño._

**_-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me ayudaste?-_**_Pregunto. Eren bajo la mirada con tristeza_

**_-"Ese" hombre lastimo a tus papás….. ¿No?_**_- El azabache bajó la cabeza, en señal de afirmación. **–Que suerte que estés bien…- **En ese momento, ambos hombres salieron de la pequeña casita, con dirección al auto. **–Debo irme… No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien…- **Eren abrazó al azabache rápidamente, y salió corriendo de allí, subiéndose nuevamente al auto._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Levi, quien había escuchado toda la historia desde atrás de la puerta de la habitación, abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Lo sabía…. Los ojos de Eren eran iguales a los de ese niño que le había ayudado hace 14 años. En ese entonces contaba con 9 años, era muy joven, pero aún así, actualmente con 23 años, no podía olvidar esos ojos de un color misterioso. El chico que había buscado por todos los rincones de país, al fin había aparecido.

* * *

**Uff! *se limpia el sudor de la frente* Y… ¿Cómo quedó? ¿Está raro?**

**Gracias por sus comentarios en el cap pasado, en realidad pensé que esta cosa deforme no iba a tener más que el comentario de mi querido David :3 ; pero me alegra que les haya gustado 3 **

**David D-boy69: Gracias por tú besho comentario. :3 Te voy a extrañar mushoo~! 3.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero actualizar pronto si no me ocurre otra tragedia :'( **

**Ok ya :) Gracias Por todo :3 Nos leemos.**

**Por favor déjenme un comentario!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Inconnu

**Holaa! Uf! Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero aquí está el cap :3 **

**Agradecimientos: A mi amada Sarha, por ayudarme con la revisión del capi :3**

**Advertencias: Por fin… ¡El lemon! (o algo parecido :/ )**

**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**Notas al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo III: ****_Inconnu_**

-Woooh…-Exclamo Hanji.- Viste "ese" lado de tu padre…

-Si… Desde entonces, me he apartado él. No tengo intenciones de relacionarme con personas que hacen ese tipo de actos horribles.- Hanji soltó una risilla nerviosa. _"Bueno, no es algo tan diferente de lo que hacemos nosotros…".-_Pensó la pelirroja.

-Sip… Supongo….

-La verdad… Pensé muchas veces en ir a ese lugar de nuevo, quería ver a ese niño que había ayudado, pero debido a la muerte de mi madre, papá comenzó a prohibirme las salidas con mis amigos. Solo permitía que ellos fueran a casa…..-Eren se sentó en la cama, con lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

-Ooh…Eren….- Hanji coloco una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-Mamá murió de una enfermedad, la cual no la dejaba levantarse de la cama… Mi padre aprovecho eso y fue a "divertirse" con la tía de mi amiga Mikasa Ackerman….Después de que mi madre muriera, se caso con ella….

-¿Carla Ackerman…?- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Usted debería saberlo… Nos ha estado observando desde lejos, ¿No, Hanji-san?

-Oh… Me viste…-La chica sonrió. –Bueno, ¿Te apetece algo de comer?

-Por el momento no, gracias…Quisiera dormir un poco…

-¡Hanji-san!- La puerta se abrió con cautela, dejando entrar a un Moblit un poco nervioso.

-¡Oh~! ¡Mi Moblit~! ¿Qué ocurre pequeñito?

-¿P-Puede venir un momento?

-¡Claro!- La pelirroja arropo a Eren y salió de la habitación. El joven se acurruco en medio de la gran almohada. Fue cerrando sus ojos poco a poco, suspiro. No quería irse de allí. No. No estaba desarrollando el "síndrome de Estocolmo*****". Claro que no. Solo estaba comenzando a apreciar a Hanji. Y a sentirse más atraído por Levi, SU Levi, el que había conocido hace ya 14 años y nunca había olvidado.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sintió algo pesado sobre su cara. Abrió los ojos con pereza, observando unos parpados cerrado con largas pestañas negras y tupidas. Se sorprendió. Una persona…. ¡Le estaba besando! ¡Y no era SU persona! ¡No era SU Levi! Trato de alejar a quien estaba sobre él, pero esa persona lo había tomado de los brazos, impidiéndole seguir resistiéndose. Intento gritar y pedir ayuda, pero al momento de abrir a boca, la lengua del contrario se adentro en la suya, golpeando la lengua del castaño, la cual trataba de sacar la otra de su cavidad bucal.

-Hmmmp…! Eren relajó sus músculos. Ya no se podía evita el beso. Además, no era como si le desagradara. Era un sentimiento confuso. El hombre que le estaba besando alejó sus manos de los brazos de Eren, y los coloco a cada lado de su cabeza, profundizando más el beso.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto. Estiro sus brazos y atrapó la espalda de aquel hombre. Sus lenguas se enredaban rítmicamente, y sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más audibles. El hombre se separo un poco, para inhalar un poco de aire y seguir besando al chico. Eren sintió como las manos de ese desconocido comenzaban a desabotonar su camisa.

-¡Ah! ¡H-Hey! ¿Q-Qué….?

-Shh…-El hombre abrió los ojos taladrando a Eren con la mirada grisácea que poseía Paseo sus manos por el pecho acanelado del joven, haciéndolo suspirar.

-¿Quién eres….? –Eren trató de mirar con más detalle a su "agresor", pero la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras; aún no entendía como es que los ojos del contrario podían verse a través de aquella penetrante obscuridad. El hombre de mirada plateada no contesto, se limito a lamer el cuello del castaño, haciéndole gemir. –O-oye…. E-espera…..-El hombre pellizcó un pezón del chico, mientras que seguía repartiendo besos y lamidas por toda la longitud de su cuello.-¿Por qué haces esto?.-El joven Yaeger volvió a la realidad. Ese hombre NO era Levi. Trató nuevamente de alejar al oji-plateado, pero fue inútil.- ¡No! ¡S-suéltame! ¡T-tú…! ¡Tú no eres Él…! ¡Tú no eres Él…!- El hombre tomo la camisa de Eren, le ató las muñecas con esta y comenzó a besar el pecho de castaño. Eren trataba de resistirse, pero el deseo estaba ganándole… ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien? ¿Estaba muy necesitado? No quería dejarse llevar. El era de Levi y de nadie más.

Su miembro había despertado, se encontraba gimiendo en los brazos de un desconocido que, por lo poco que había tocado, tenía un buen físico.

El hombre _volvió_ a morder un pezón, mientras le terminaba le quitar el pantalón a Eren.

-¡Ah! ¡N-no…!- El hombre comenzó a masajear el miembro de Eren por sobre la ropa interior, endureciéndolo rápidamente.- Aaah… ah…- "_Más…"_ Fue el pensamiento del castaño en ese momento. Quería sentir más. Mucho más. Como pudo, tumbó a su "amante" en la cama y se sentó sobre la dura erección del oji-plateado, moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Coloco sus manos en el pecho contrario y se inclinó para besar a aquel hombre con pasión y deseo. Eren, como pudo, debido a sus muñecas atadas, comenzó a desabotonar a camisa del hombre. Se inclinó y empezó a besar el pecho musculoso, pero sin exagerar, del contrario.

Eren dirigió sus manos –atadas- al pantalón del oji-plateado, en un intento fallido, de desabrocharlo. El mayor (el hombre desconocido) tomó su pantalón y e ayudo a Eren a bajarlo. El desconocido volvió a tumbar a Eren en la cama, bajándole lentamente la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto el miembro erecto del castaño. "_¿Por qué me excita tanto un extraño?"_ Pensó el chico, sintiendo los suaves labios del hombre sobre los suyos, mientras la mano del extraño se escabullía por su trasero.

-¡Ah! Mmm… Ummh… -Gimió Eren al sentir los dedos húmedos del contario jugueteando en su entrada. "_Piensa que es Levi… Piensa que es Levi…". _El hombre de mirada grisácea comenzó a meter su dedo corazón en la entrada del chico, arrancando un gemido de su garganta. -¡Ah! ¡Ngh! Ummm…-El mayor comenzó a moer su dedo, simulando penetraciones. Eren gimió con más fuerza, cuando sintió un segundo dedo adentrarse lentamente en su interior. Pero seguía sin der suficiente. -¡Ah! P-Por favor…. Mételo… -El hombre soltó una risita casi inaudible, pero que para Eren fue una hermosa melodía… Espera un minuto… ¿Por qué le resultaba hermosa la voz de ese extraño? ¿Por qué le atraía tanto? Era extraño… algo le llamaba la atención de ese hombre, el cual ni siquiera había visto completamente. Se estaba volviendo loco. El extraño lo saco de sus pensamientos, al sacar los dedos de su entrada.

-Te daré lo que pides…-Habló el extraño, acercando su rostro al de Eren. El joven reconoció la voz… Esa voz era de… En beso y un dolor punzante en su espalda baja lo sacó de su reflexión. El oji-plateado le había penetrado de una sola estocada.

-¡AHH! D-duele…-Fue lo único que el castaño alcanzó a decir en esa situación. El hombre no dijo nada ni se movió, Eren agradeció eso. Sentía que se partiría a la mitad.

El mayor se inclinó sobre Eren y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Dirigió una mano al miembro del chico, masturbándolo.

Poco a poco, Eren comenzó a gemir de placer, olvidando el dolor punzante que le había provocado la penetración. El hombre de orbes plateados embistió al castaño, haciéndolo gemir sonoramente. Las penetraciones se hacían cada vez más rápidas, y ambos estaban llegando a su límite.

Eren apretaba las sabanas con sus manos, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y gemía descontroladamente. El desconocido tomó una de las piernas de Eren la colocó sobre su hombro, logrando penetraciones certeras en la próstata del chico.

-¡Aahh! ¡Ah…! ¡Me-me vengo…! ¡Ahh! ¡Aah!- El contrario soltó un gruñido se vino dentro de Eren, y este en su vientre. El mayor salió del interior del castaño, se limpió con un pañuelo que estaba en un pequeño mueble cerca de la cama, se vistió y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Eren le miro abrir la puerto, y con eso, logró confirmar sus sospechas.

Al momento de abrir la puerta, la luz del pasillo le iluminó el rostro al desconocido.

Eren emitió un jadeo, se llevo una mano a la boca, evitando que mas de esos sonidos se produjeran. El hombre salió de la habitación dejando a Eren desnudo y sorprendido en la cama.

-L-Levi… Levi…Tuvo sexo con migo…

* * *

*** Síndrome de Estocolmo:** **El Síndrome de Estocolmo es un estado psicológico en el que la víctima de secuestro, o persona detenida contra su propia voluntad, desarrolla una relación de complicidad con su secuestrador. En ocasiones, los prisioneros pueden acabar ayudando a los captores a alcanzar sus fines o evadir a la policía.**

* * *

**Ok…. Sip no tengo perdón por haberme tardado tanto T^T Pero para que no me odien (tanto) tengo buenas noticias C:**

**Ya salí de vacaciones! Wiii~! Eso quiere decir que actualizare más rápido, si no se me atraviesa un contratiempo :3**

**Gracias por leer :D me hacen muy feliz**

* * *

**REVIEWS: **

**Hikaru Soft: Aquí está el lemon ewe. Gracias por tu hermoso comentario *se sonroja* **

**yuky yume ****: Hahaha! Gracias por la observación, es que…jijiji….Lo que le paso a mi teclado fue una situación muy graciosa…. Es que, un día, mientras escribía, se me cayó el agua de limón en el teclado y, aunque desesperadamente trate de limpiarlo, quedo pegajoso en las letras, y debido a eso, las letras quedaron un poco extrañas y a veces no se escriben aunque le haya oprimido una o dos veces ****L****. Gracias por tu comentario :3**

**Anvaz ****: Sip, realmente fue traumático para nuestro amado Erencillo…. Pero si no lo hubiese visto, no se habría enamorado de Levi :D. Gracias por tu comentario :3**

** : Oh... gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Sarha Rushtioner: Oh Sarha, cariño mío, gracias por tus dos amenazas de tortura (?). Gracias por estar con migo apoyándome en este proyecto y en el otro (la carpeta). Y confió ciegamente en ti ;) . Te quiero y te amo mucho mucho. Gracias de nuevo, amore mio 3**

**Jev: Gracias por comentar :3 Aquí esta el capi, espero que te guste.**

**Anonimo XD: Okaa! Aquí esta el capii! Gracias por tu comentario.**

**Bien, eso es todo. Por cierto, una pregunta… ¿Conocen a Reika? Si es asi, y viven en México… ¿Van a ir a verla? Yo si! Estoy muy emocionada! **

**OK ya…. Esto es todo, tratare de actualizar pronto :3**

**Los quiere…**

**(****｡****•****ｏ****•****｡****)****っ****.****ﾟ**** ｡****Heiwajima Ann~**


End file.
